


explosion

by whippedt_cream



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Ice Cream, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 11:14:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17897393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whippedt_cream/pseuds/whippedt_cream
Summary: Honestly, Jennie thought that if her heart had wings, it would take off due to how fast it was beating. She could feel a lump forming in her throat. Maybe that was the heart, knocking, asking, can you let me out?





	explosion

"Jennie, what are you doing? Are you even listening to me?" Lisa hadn't meant to sound whiny, but that's how it ended up coming out of her mouth.

They had decided to go to a shopping centre in order to buy some new clothes for the summer. Lisa had tried on a red skirt, claiming her wardrobe needed some more daring colors. And, well. She looked absolutely gorgeous standing in the fitting room, the bright neon lights illuminating her. How had Jennie ever questioned the existence of angels when she had one standing right in front of her? 

The question directed at her made Jennie snap out of it. Right, Lisa had previously asked her whether the skirt looked good on her. Get a grip, Jennie mentally chastised herself. "You look," she started, taking a breath in the middle of the sentence because that's just the effect Lisa had on her, "beautiful."

The smile that spread on Lisa's face was so bright it could light up the darkest of nights. "Thanks," she said, genuine happiness radiating off her upon hearing the compliment. "So, I guess that means I should take it," she continued.

Jennie looked at her. "You should." Lisa nodded and pulled the curtain shut again in order to change back into her jeans. How could someone as charming, sweet and beautiful as Lisa exist, she wondered. When she smiled Jennie's whole world stopped moving for a second, the sun took a break and flowers bowed their heads to demonstrate their respect.

"Let's get some ice cream," Jennie suggested after Lisa had payed. "My treat."

"Oh," Lisa exclaimed, "You truly know how to win a girl's heart!" She threw an arm over Jennie's shoulders and Jennie giggled at her dramatic behaviour. Being this close to Lisa made her feel light-headed.

They sat down next to each other inside a cute little café, their respective ice cream cups standing in front of them and they dug in, enjoying the sweet treat.

Lisa said, "You totally have to try mine!" Jennie couldn't even say anything in return - Lisa had already put her spoon to Jennie's lips, so she just opened her mouth without protesting. Lisa usually had a steady hand, really, she could draw on perfect winged eyeliner in one go, could even draw accurate sketches of people during shaky bus rides, but this time she almost missed her target, smearing some chocolate ice cream on the corner of Jennie's mouth. Nothing could shake her like Jennie.

Jennie's eyes widened in surprise, but she didn't complain, just licked it off. Lisa's eyes followed the movement and she couldn't help but notice that there was still some ice cream left. She didn't have to think twice before she put her spoon down and picked up her napkin, gently pressing it to Jennie's mouth. "Sorry about that," Lisa said.

Honestly, Jennie thought that if her heart had wings, it would take off due to how fast it was beating. She could feel a lump forming in her throat. Maybe that was the heart, knocking, asking, can you let me out? She swallowed it back down and said, "Don't worry about it. You're the only one who can get away with that though, I hope you're aware of that."

Lisa grinned. She dropped the napkin and tucked Jennie's hair behind her ear instead. She could feel sparks where her fingers touched Jennie. She wondered whether you could see them if you turned off the lights.

"You know," she said, not missing the way Jennie leaned into her touch, "I think we're both pretty dense."

They had been tip-toeing around each other for quite a while now. They weren't really friends, but they weren't really girlfriends either. However, it was quite obvious what both of them would prefer to be to each other. Someone just had to take the first step.

Jennie looked at Lisa, searching for something. "The way you look at me," Lisa said dreamily, "It's like I'm the sun."

Jennie didn't know what to reply to that, so she just admitted, "You are."

Lisa gifted her another one of her breathtaking smiles. "You're the same to me."

Now Jennie looked like she had finally found whatever it was that she had been looking for. Maybe she had seen the spark in Lisa's eyes. She looked at ease as she closed the distance between them and kissed Lisa. 

If Lisa had thought that her fingers on Jennie's skin had ignited sparks, then this kiss was electric. It was two suns colliding, exploding and creating something new, something beautiful. It was full of life itself. 

It was a sweet, sticky kiss, but to them, it tasted like promise.


End file.
